1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clutch installation apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new clutch installation apparatus for raising heavy clutch components to facilitate mounting of the clutch components to a bell housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clutch installation apparatuses is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,147 describes a method and apparatus for installing and adjusting a clutches in automatic transmissions. Another type of clutch installation apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,193 having a slidably movable member that may be extended between an outer surface of the plate and an outer surface of the release bearing, thereby measuring the distance between the two surfaces.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that assists the user in raising the clutch component into a position in which it can be assembled.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a means by which the heavy clutch component is coupled to and manually raised with ease.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new clutch installation apparatus that allows a single user to raise a heavy clutch component into a mounting position on the bell housing, with little or no assistance.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new clutch installation apparatus that couples directly to the to portion of a wide variety of bell housings, and utilizes a universal method of attaching to the clutch component.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a mounting plate that is removably mountable to the bell housing. The bottom edge of the plate has a generally concave arcuate shape to conform to the shape of the bell housing.
A pair of posts is fixedly coupled to the plate. The posts are positioned between the top edge and the bottom edge and spaced from each other. A longitudinal axis of the posts is substantially perpendicular to a plane of the plate. The posts are cylindrical and have a free end located opposite of the plate. The posts have a circumferential groove positioned nearer to the free end than the plate.
A pair of cylinders has a first end and a second end. Each of the first ends has a bore therein for receiving one of the posts such that the cylinders are rotatably positionable on the posts.
Each of the cylinders has a threaded hole passing therethrough from the outer surface to the bore. Each of a pair of retainer members is removably insertable and threadably couplable to one of the threaded holes. Each of the retainer members has a leading end and a trailing end. Each of the threaded holes are located such that the leading ends may extend into the grooves thereby releasably coupling the cylinders to the posts while allowing free rotation about the posts. The trailing ends partially protrude outwardly from the outer surface of the middle sections when the leading ends extend into the grooves.
Each of the second ends has a square aperture that extends therein and defines a female coupler for selectively receiving ratchet tools to be utilized to rotate the cylinders. A pair of splines is integrally coupled to the cylinders.
A pair of spools each has an opening extending therethrough for receiving one of the cylinders. Each of the openings has a notch therein for receiving the splines such that the spools rotate with the cylinders. Each of the spools is selectively positionable along the cylinders between the base section and the trailing ends of the retainer members.
A strap extends between and is fixedly coupled to the spools. The strap is removably wound about the spools.
A pair of belts has a first end and a second end. Each of the first ends is fixedly coupled to the plate. Each of the first ends are positioned adjacent to one of the cylinders. Each of the belts has a length generally equal to a circumference of the cylinders. The belts extend about and abut the outer surfaces of the cylinders.
Each of the cylinders has a first rotational direction and a second rotational direction. The first rotational direction is defined by an unwinding of the strap from the spools, and the second rotational direction is defined by a winding of the strap about the spools.
A biasing member is releasably attached to and extends between the second ends such that the belts are pulled taut against the cylinders.
The biasing member is contracted when the cylinders are rotated in the first direction such that the belts restrict rotation of the cylinders.
The biasing member is expanded when the cylinders are rotated in the second direction such that the belts permit rotation of the cylinders.
A pair of levers are rotatably coupled to the mounting plate and positioned adjacent to one of the first ends of the belts. Each of the levers is positioned generally in a plane oriented substantially parallel to the plane of the plate.
Each of the levers has a handle portion and a cam portion. Each of the cam portions abuts one of the second ends of the belts. Each of the levers are rotatable in such a manner that the cam portions may selectively bias the belts away from the outer surface of the base sections such that the biasing member is expanded and permits rotation of the cylinders in the first rotational direction.
A pair of couplers is designed for removably coupling the strap to the clutch component.
A pair of guide pins is releasably extendable through mounting holes in the bell housing such that a user may align the clutch component with the bell housing.
The user utilizes the ratchet tool to rotate the cylinders in the first direction while rotating the levers such that each of the belts are biased away from the outer surface of the cylinders, thereby allowing the extension of the strap downward until couplable to the couplers.
The user utilizes the ratchet tool to rotate the cylinders in the second direction such that the clutch component is raised upward into a mating position with the bell housing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.